Edie Wilde
Edie Wilde is Gary's grandmother and a former dancer on American Jukebox, the first local teen dance show on television in the 1950s. She appeared as a featured dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago! with her dance group, The Vixens. She is portrayed by Anita Gillette and Bella Thorne as Young Edie in 1953. History In the 1950s, Edie was a teenage dancer on American Jukebox with her best friend, Trudy. They were background dancers, dancing on the platform as opposed to the main stage, because they didn't have partners. In 1953, an incident happened which would result in Edie being kicked off of the show. Sick of being a background dancer, she questioned why they need partners; she and Trudy should be able to just dance alone. Trudy said it was against the rules. At school, she got detention prior for wearing a skirt that was too short. That day, she wore blue jeans, which were against the rules (for girls) as well. She and Trudy get the attention of their schoolmates, Ace and Phoenix, who invite them to an underground malt shop called "Saucy's". According to Trudy, the host of American Jukebox, Perry Collins, said that American Jukebox girls aren't allowed to go to Saucy's because it's full of greasers and beatniks. Edie wants to go, and Trudy eventually changes her mind and accepts. When she and Trudy arrive at Saucy's, she is asked to dance by Phoenix. Edie asks what dances they do; she knows stuff like Foxtrot and the Lindy. There's no name for the dance they do, but it's very different from the dances they do on American Jukebox. Edie says it's a blast and dances with Phoenix and the Saucy kids. She calls the American Jukebox dancing "lame-o" compared to this, then, Gerald and Tilly show up with Perry Collins, the host of the show. He kicks her off the show and she pleads for him not to, saying that dancing is her life. He doesn't reconsider, and leaves. Trudy tried to help Edie get back on the show, even going as far as writing a 5-page essay on why Perry should let Edie back on the show. Perry simply refused. At school, Ace came up with a plan to sneak Edie back on American Jukebox. On the day of the show, Trudy snuck Edie and Phoenix onto the stage and all the American Jukebox dancers join in, including Tilly. Edie told her story after hearing CeCe and Rocky discussing Gary not letting them do their choreography on Shake It Up, Chicago!. She urged them to grab what they want in life, like she does. Inspired by Edie's story, Rocky confronts Gary and asks him to let them perform it in the show. Gary tells them that if he allows them to perform their own moves, everyone will want to. Edie was listening in and approached them, telling Gary that he was doing exactly what Perry Collins would have done. She informed him that Perry never worked on television after that and became a door-to-door doorknob salesman. It turns out she was lying and only told Gary that to scare him and have him reconsider. As a result, Gary accepted to let Rocky and CeCe show him their ideas. In the 1970s, she was known to be a 70s disco queen. Edie now dances with her dance group, The Vixens, and was given the featured dancers spot by Gary Wilde. It was then revealed that she is his grandmother, and Gary admitted that if he didn't let them dance on Shake It Up, Chicago!, she would stop sending him birthday checks. Trivia *She was very similar to CeCe Jones in her teenage years, from the "fiery red hair" to having a strong personality, and having a tall, soft-spoken and intellectual best friend, like Rocky Blue. *Her personality in her teen years were similar to CeCe, breaking the rules and taking naps in class. *She is quite self-involved, like her grandson Gary Wilde. *She may have dyed her hair from red to blonde. *She swore not to shake her hips until she was married. *She broke a swear. *She wasn't interested in school, just like CeCe Jones. Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Grandparents